The present invention relates to cyclodextrin clathrates of carbacyclin analogs, and agents containing same.
Carbacyclin analogs are pharmacologically and medicinally valuable active agents, the preparation and use of which have been described, for example, in DOS's 2,845,770, 3,306,123, 3,226,550. These compounds exhibit a substantially improved specificity and, above all, a substantially longer period of effectiveness, with a similar spectrum of activity, as compared with the corresponding natural prostacyclin.
The carbacyclin analogs described in the abovementioned laid-open applications frequently are not present in crystalline form whereby limits are imposed on their pharmaceutical usage. Additionally, they also exhibit limited water solubility and dissolution rates.